Your Name is
by Remember me in the dark
Summary: Your name is Terezi, Your name is Theresa. You are a Troll, you are a human. You have candy corn horns, You have no horns stop scratching your head. Your blood is Teal, your blood is not teal stop biting yourself. Your skin is grey, your skin is not gray stop scratching yourself. Asylumstuck AU
1. Theresa

''What is your name?''

''Terezi''

''How old are you?''

''six,''

3 Months Later

Theresa

Your name is Theresa Pyrope and you are thirteen years old. You used to live in Washington with your mom and older sister Liberty but now you live in Kansas in an asylum- sorry Mental help institute. You aren't sure why you are here. In fact you don't even believe that your name was Theresa, no matter what the doctors say you know your name is in fact Terezi and you are six sweeps old. Not thirteen years old.

You currently live in a ''Mental help Institution'' You live in a room that is shared with another girl named Vicki. You never really spoke to Vicki however once and a while she would say things like. ''My friend told me that you hate spiders.'' or ''Do you wanna talk to them?'' You had heard once that the reason Vicki was here was because she believed that she could actually talk to spiders. And you were here because you are a troll named Terezi with gray skin and candy corn colored horns that look like cones on your head. Apparently you believed this because of a strange dream you had while in a coma. What was that supposed to mean?

You had never bothered to explore the institution you liked to be in your room away from all of the others but today you decided that you wanted to explore a bit. Today just your floor. You pulled out your slip on flats and walked out of your room.

The walls were colored a strange off-white. The floors we're carpeted with strange contrasting colors and designs. Since you thought it would be fun you decided to play a small game with this. You only stepped on the red ovals, you then proceed to close your eyes and try to smell the color and shape. Even though the doctors told you not too because you weren't blind and couldn't taste or smell colors. So what? They didn't know you! You could smell the colors. You could smell the cherry red and tangy orange with some mustard and grape and hints of lime in between. You continued your sniffing adventure at a quick pace listening to doctors and nurses as they walked past you. They all smelled the same after all they were all wearing the strange blue uniforms.

Soon you came to the end of the hallway. You sniffed and felt around for the stairs there were two flights. One going up and the other down. You stood debating your decision before heading to the right staircase. The one leading downstairs. You proceed carefully until you don't ''smell'' a stair in front of you. You continue your journey once more through this unfamiliar hallway. This hallway had the same colored walls and carpet all the doors looked the same. The only difference was the room numbers.

''Theresa! What are you doing walking with your eyes closed you are going to hurt yourself!'' You opened your eyes to be faced with one of the nurses that would care for you. She had her arms crossed. ''Didn't I tell you how dangerous that is?'' Her tone was calm yet stern as if trying to give a peaceful punishment.

''I told you I can smell my way around. I don't need to use my eyes, I know what I'm doing I was blind once.'' You respond smiling, instead of smiling back or even really responding the nurse sighed.

''Theresa how on Earth could you have blind, you were dreaming.'' She explained with complete composure. These people just didn't understand, humans were strange. They slept in strange beds instead of recopracoons. They had strange skin, even though currently you had this color of skin you knew it wouldn't last long. It was probably some kind of makeup that they put on you while you slept. You don't know what they did about your horns. But they were there.

''I looked at the sun, and I became blind, but it's okay because my dragon lusus taught me to see by smelling and tasting things. I don't know why but for some reason I can see again. I don't like it though, I wanna be blind again. And I wasn't dreaming! It was real, this here is all just some kind of weird prank that someone is playing on me. One that has been going on for way too long!'' You continued to explain. No matter how many times you explain the story in excruciating detail they never believe you. They think you're crazy, at first they said you had brain damage. Although you think they meant damage to your think pan. Then after a few tests they just figured that you were confusing your dreams for reality. They don't get it though, this is a dream in reality you're a troll name Terezi Pyrope, you're a teal blood and live in the forest, you hang scalemates and love dragons! Especially since your lusus was a dragon herself! If only they believed you.

''Oh Theresa,'' She sighed again shaking her head.

''Bye now I have to go and adventure some more!'' You continued on not closing your eyes until you were sure that you no longer were in sight of that nurse. You closed your eyes again and headed farther into the hallway.

The hallway was eerily quiet. Most of the time you could hear other kids in the facility. Sometimes it was crying or screaming, but most of the time it was kids playing together, sometimes you saw some of the pink monkey humans running past your room a couple times once in a while Vicky would join them but most of the time they just ran right past without even trying to look at you, but now there we're no kids, no one playing or running you couldn't even hear footsteps besides your own anymore. The hallway stayed rather quiet for a few more moments before another sound entered your ears.

It was stomping not only stomping but huffing. You continued to walk listening for the huffing as it got closer and closer. Soon you ran right into someone.

''ouch.'' You let out as your butt hit the carpet. The sounds coming from the other person were much louder. and _gog was it vulgar_

''You stupid moron what do you think you're doing!'' It was a males voice. It seemed a little raspy and definitely like a teens voice. A very grumpy teens voice. ''And why are you walking around with your eyes closed are you pretending to be blind? Answer me you scum sucking loser!''

''I'm sorry I didn't smell you there.'' You pulled yourself off your butt and could hear the shuffling of the boy standing as well. ''And I used to be blind, I looked at the sun and went blind, I can't believe I didn't move sorry I'm a little rusty at smelling where people are.''

''Smelling? Sun? What are you some sort of psychopath?''

''No I'm a troll.''

''A what?!''

''A Troll from the planet Alternia!''

''Alterni-what?''

''Alternia!''

''What's that?'' The boy asked.

''A place!''

''You're weird''

''So are you!''

''Who are you anyway?''

''I'm Tere- Theresa. And you?''

''My name is-''


	2. Karter

Karter

''My name is Karter. And will you open your eyes already!'' Your name is Karter Vantas. You are thirteen years old and are in this stupid hellhole because you are an insomniac. A chronic insomniac that currently is unaware of the cause of his ''disorder'' Currently you are talking to some crazy girl named Theresa who thinks she used to be blind and is a troll from a place called ''Alternia'' you had never heard of the place and it sounds like she just made it up. After all the story seems a little too ridiculous if you say so yourself. This girl is probably one of the weird kids who have hallucinations. You wait for a few moments before the girl opens her eyes. She has green eyes that seems strange with her redish orangish hair. She's wearing white shorts with a teal tee shirt.

''Hello Karter! And may I point out you smell delicious!'' She announced. ''You smell kind of like a candy apple! A...candy apple red!'' You raised an eyebrow running your hand through your black hair. You were pretty sure that you didn't smell like any kind of candy apple. After that comment you took a few moments to look over the girl. Part of her head was wrapped with bandages and her arms and legs were covered with band-aids and and small red scratches. Maybe she was schizophrenic? Suicidal? or just downright insane? You weren't sure. The only thing that you knew was that she was weird.

''What is that supposed to mean!'' You shouted back at her. You didn't care if the others heard him. You could do whatever you wanted to do! Some stupid half-brained nurse or doctor isn't going to tell you what to do! You crossed your arms at the girl.

''It doesn't mean anything! I'm just pointing out that I love the way you smell!''

''That's really creepy''

''No it's not! It's completely normal! After all I'm supposed to be blind.''

''But you're not blind.''

''Yes I am! I am too blind! I just can see now for some unexplained reason! Now! I have an adventure to go on! Goodbye Karkles I must be off.'' Theresa closed her eyes again and walked right past you. _Well she's absolutely crazy_ you deduced. You continued stomping off to your room. You shared a room with Simon, a so called ''genius'' diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome. You don't even really know what that is. Something about have problems speaking to others or something? You couldn't remember and frankly you didn't really care. All you knew was that he never left his room and spent all his time on a laptop that the institution gave him. You weren't even sure he slept much. After all you would know, you mainly spent your nights wandering the halls of the asylum waiting for the sun. Sometimes the doctors would force you to sleep with pills or sometimes just tying you to a bed and waiting for you to sleep. The first option was much more enjoyable.

You continued to walk the empty hallway. It was early morning, so most kids were asleep. It was kind of a surprise to see someone else up this early. You guess that she's an early riser. You wonder is Simon is actually asleep, you tried to stay out of the room, there we're times where Simon would lash out. You also pretty much hated the guy. He could be rude and arrogant. So simply put. He was the worst person be around always.

Some of the nurses would greet you as you walked/stomped others would give you a nod. Some would just smile before moving on. If someone were to ask. Yes you hated it here. The walls were plain everyone here was crazy or completely emotionless. You missed your dad and you kind of did miss his brother. Even though you brother never shut up and was annoying as hell. You would never tell him that though. You wouldn't want to inflate is already inflated ego.

It was only six AM but it felt later. Nurses already making rounds. You walked up the stairs to the next floor only to go up another floor and another and another before reaching the door to the stairs to the top floor. No patients were allowed up there. That's where the really crazy people were the killers and the violent ones. The ones that lived in padded rooms in straight jackets and doctors and nurses always had tasers or syringes full of sedative. That's where the true insane people went. And your best friend was up there.

**(Sorry that this one was a bit short I'll try to keep them longer ^^; Also any suggestions of how much I should update a week?)**


	3. Dave

Dave

Your name is Dave Strider and you are in the office of your psychologist. Dr. Stall. Dr. Stall was a tall and brooding man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He always wore a white shirt with a blue tie every day. He was sitting in front of his desk while you sat opposite. He was clicking his pen on the clipboard. You stared at the pen avoiding his glare. The man made you feel uncomfortable. Even if he was supposed to help you the man just seemed. _creepy_ as if he had some sort of alternate agenda.

''Mr. Strider, would you please look at me.'' You looked up at him although you don't want to. After all this guy wants to stare and embarrass you. He wants to study you like some sort of specimen. Taking notes on his little clipboard. Besides, why tell a guy your feelings when you don't even trust him. ''One of the nurses tell me that you had a nightmare David, would you mind telling me about it?'' It wasn't his business so why did he need to know?

You exhale and look up at his stern face. ''Yes sir?''

''Would you please tell me about this nightmare that you had?'' He questioned, You looked away and out the window in his office that overlooked the mountains. You shrugged.

''It was the same as all the others really. The black man-dog shows up and then stabs me over and over until eventually I die. Same as it always seems to be. Nothing that new, nothing worth putting on the clipboard sir. Now may I go?'' You described quickly trying to get all of this nonsense over with. You just wanted to be back in your room with the Egderp and be able to actually relax since you got maybe four hours of sleep. You didn't have time for this and you surely didn't want to be here. You wanted be home with Bro. Instead of being stuck in this sugar coated prison.

''Do you think this dream may have some symbolic meaning? Was you or a family member attacked by a dog? or stabbed? Could this be possibly triggered by an underlying memory?'' He ranted. This guy always seemed to rant. He seemed to constantly be ranting about everything about ''triggers'' and ''memories'' and ''traumatic experience.'' This guy seemed to think that just because your parents weren't around meant that you had watched them die in some sort of horrible accident. You don't have any parents and you never have. You also haven't watched anyone die horribly besides yourself in dreams.

''I can't think of anything because I've never been through anything traumatic. So are we done yet.'' You nearly groaned near the end. You were sick of this almost everyday constantly asking the same questions and getting nowhere. This sucked, this whole situation sucked, in fact your life at this point just. Downright sucks.

''Thank you for your answer, and no, we are not done yet. Would you kindly please stop asking that question?''

''Fine.''

''Alright Mr. Strider, this says that this is your fifth nightmare in a row.'' He reads the file without emotion in a sort of matter of fact way. You hate that sort of matter of fact way, you weren't meant to be here. Everyone get's nightmares, so why is he the one who has to be in an asylum for it?

You shrugged, what else was there to do? ''So what?''

''It is believed that nightmares are triggered by some sort of internal fear or memory, and if you can't think of any traumatic experience in your childhood then the nightmares must have come from some sort of fear. Mr. Strider do you fear death?'' What kind of question was that? Who asks if you're afraid of death? That's a stupid thing to ask. And what kind of response could you think of that would be suitable.

''I don't know, who wouldn't fear death?'' You looked out the window again wishing that you could be out there. You very rarely got to leave the building since all of the doors were locked and the only way out is with a key card that you obviously didn't have.

''How about I give you time to think about it, think about if you actually fear death. Now finally have you been filling out that journal?'' He had given you a journal a couple months back so that you could record your dreams after you wake up. You never really updated it but sometimes you just put in fake stuff so that it seems that you do fill it out every morning (when really every week you just make stuff up.) The ''doctor'' hadn't asked about it for a long time and never really asked to look at it. He really just said ''So that you can clear your mind and get it down on paper.'' What kind of crazy unorthodox treatment is that? Besides journals were for nine year old girls who think that they're secrets will be safe in some random suspicious book. It's stupid and doesn't actually work. And what could it do to help you in the first place?

Dr. Stall sighed setting down his clipboard and pen. ''Thank you David I think it'll be best to end it now. We'll meet again in two days does that sound alright?'' Like you really had a choice whether or not you wanted to see him again. Since you can't do anything more you just nod and stand heading towards the door. ''Have a good day Mr. Strider.''

You don't answer.

**(I'm terrible at writing Dave my god.)**

**(Quick note, many of the guest reviews are not showing up for some reason. So far there should be 8 but only 5 appear. All that aren't appearing are guest reviews. I'm working on it now but I don't know what is wrong)**


	4. Edmund

Edmund

Your name is Edmund and you are in a straight jacket. You are sitting in a metal chair, in front of a metal table, in a stone cold room. You await the arrival of the psychiatrist. From what you were told you we're going to receive a sort of medication afterwards you would be greeted by the psychologist. You aren't crazy they just think you are. They ''diagnosed'' you with Psychosis and insanity. They are nothing short but wrong, you aren't insane nor are you a killer or at least an attempted killer. You don't even remember what happened, one minute you're in your room the next you're in a police car and being driven to the station. After that you ended up here, you never got a chance to say goodbye to your friends.

You hear nothing but your heart in your chest and your breathing. The walls are soundproof leaving it impossible to hear anything outside the room. For all you know there could be a mob outside the door and you wouldn't be able to tell. You close you eyes letting your memories arise.

Your life used to be perfect, you were at the top of your class. One of the most popular people in school and had all the money in the world. Your father owned an incredibly large company that you hoped to one day own. You lived in a mansion with the maids to keep you company. You did have an older brother however he was always out or in his room. You rarely saw him and why would you want too? You two were competing to become heir of the company.

At school the girls were all over you and the boys wanted to be you. You were the bee's knees as they say. The big man the important one. The one that everyone adored, the straight A student the perfectly rounded one, but now, that was all a memory. A dream long past lived, that was no longer your reality. You don't even know what happened, knowing your father your older brother was announced as the heir to the company as you were a failure in your father's eyes. And when your brother turned twenty one we would receive the company and you would probably still be here. Or in prison whatever came first.

They didn't really tell you what happened, all they said was that you tried to kill your brother and one of the maids in the house. The ''therapist'' said that it might have been because of the tense competition between you and your brother that caused a violent outburst. To you that sounded stupid why would you have had a violent outburst when you felt no feelings of anger or hatred toward your brother. You don't even remember attacking them and under any circumstance you wouldn't.

You never really thought about how much your brother meant to you, he was your brother after all. You had memories of playing with him when the both of you were children. You used to play games of tag or sometimes even wizards. Your brother loved wizards he owned every Harry Potter book and movie, not to mention the posters and the wand replicas that he kept in there. There was no lack of proof that your brother was a nerd he even wore glasses (he just never did because they're ''not cool enough'') You used to play games like that all the time.

''_Are you ready?''_

''_Of course I'm ready!''_

''_Alright hm, howv about your name is...''_

''_Wwhy can't I just use my normal name?''_

''_Cause it not as fun that vway! Oh I got it! Your name is Eridan! You…. kill vwhales!'' _

''_Wwhy wwould I kill a wwhale?''_

''_Cause...uh… they clog up the magic sky! That's it! They clog up the sky and you need to kill evwery vwhale!'' _

''_That's stupid''_

''_It's not stupid! Nowv my name is… Cronus! Like the Greek titan in the mythology book vwe're reading in school!'' _

''_Fine, let's do this!'' _

''_Great! Avwada Kedavwra!''_

''_Not fair!'' _

''_It is too!'' _

''_Is not!''_

''_Fine! Let's just start ovwer.'' _

''_Good, noww Avvada kedavvra!'' _

''_Hey if you can use it so can I!'' _

''_You're a sore loser!'' _

''_Am not!'' _

''_Am too!'' _

''_Alright let's start ovwer again, but this time to killing spells.'' _

''_Okay,'' _

You sighed at the memories, that was years ago, the now, is the now. It's time to get over it. Yet you kind of missed your brother, we was weird and strange yet so so great in his own special way. Even if he was the biggest nerd on the entire planet. He still was your brother, the brother that probably hates you now. You opened your eyes again the room was still empty you were still in a metal chair. In front of a metal table, and still in a straightjacket. You tapped your foot slowly waiting, examining the room although there is nothing examine. You stop tapping your foot and again the only thing left is your breathing.

The silence is broken by the stiff looking blonde woman enters. Icy blue eyes at the ready with a file in hand. The file that identifies you as insane, violent and murderous. Three things you are not. She glares at you before sitting down next to you her eyes never leaving yours. She opened the file clicked on a pen and glanced at the file for only a few moments before glancing back up at you once more. She adjusts her sky blue blouse with her black mini skirt for a few moments pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. The wait is absolutely agonizing but you put on your best poker face. She flips to an empty sheet of paper in the file folder. Making note of the date and time. The psychiatrist looked up and sat straight to glare.

''Good morning Mr. Ampora, let us begin, shall we?''

**(Do I need to make a chart of which character is who? I can imagine it get's kind of confusing ^^;)**


	5. Natalie

Natalie

Your name is Natalie and you are a cat. Yes you are a literal cat, one that walks on all fours and meows and everything, you do not know why you are here maybe you are some sort of therapy cat! That's it! It's your job to cheer up the patients! So why do you share a room with a human girl named Kathrine? Maybe you we're supposed to cheer her up too! She never really seemed sad but maybe she was hiding it! You crawl off the bed on all fours making your way towards her. You stop next to her leg rubbing your cheek against her leg. Katherine stopped what she was doing to look down at you. '

''Natalie what are you doing?'' She asked glancing down. You purred softly still nuzzling her leg. ''Natalie you are not a cat, now please, would you stand up and act like a human for once?'' Kathrine from what you knew is English, but moved when she was ten. You aren't quite sure as to why she is here exactly and it's not like you could ever ask her. After all, you are a cat!

''Meow,''

''Natalie''

''Meowwwwwwww''

''Please stop,'' You pulled away your head still meowing, Katherine ignored you. Continuing what ever she was doing, she always was doing something. Although you never knew what. You moved around the small room before staring at the door. You scratched at it and meowed trying to get Kathrine's attention. ''What is it now Natalie?'' She glanced over, sighed and opened the door for you as you scampered out and into the long hallway.

You followed the hallway till you saw a familiar face, why it was Mr. Grumpy Face! Well that was your nickname for him considering he always was angry and shouting out some sort of profanity. You crawled right in front of him and meowed.

''Wait wha-? Aren't you that girl Natalie?'' He questioned looking down. ''Yeah I think you are,'' You meowed again. ''What do you want?'' He sounded angry and a bit frustrated that is why you are here! It is your job to cheer him up! To help him feel better and be happy! So that is what you are going to do.

''Meeeeeeeeoooooowwwwww,'' You rub up against his leg.''

''What the-? Stop it! Ugh you're creepy!'' You pulled away. He didn't like it? It was your job to make him feel better though! Why doesn't he like it? ''What's wrong with you! Ever heard of personally space?'' You cocked your head, didn't he know that you we're trying to help him? You meowed in confusion. He growled and tried to kick you away. ''Go away, you're annoying.'' You frowned, how could he not be happy with you? After all you are trying your very hardest to make him happy!

''Natalie, what are you doing?'' You glanced up at the towering figure above you currently. His dark blue eyes hidden behind dark glasses. His black dreadlocks hanging over his shoulder. Why it was Edward! Edward used to be a patient here about two years ago. After he left he came back and became a guard for the asylum. No one is really sure why he was ever here. He seemed pretty normal to you.

''Meowwwwww,'' you said turning around to face him happily, you liked Edward he was nice to you and sometimes gave you some yarn to play with. You watched him as he looked toward Mr. Grumpy Face.

''Karter is everything alright?'' His tone was stern and deep, well it was always like that. It matched his look too, dark skin with dreads, dark glasses and muscles that looked like he could touch you and you would break into pieces but even with that look he really isn't that bad he really is sweet and kind. Unless of course you make him angry then you should beware because then he could kill you.

''She won't stop meowing at me? She also won't move and she's kind of freaking me out!'' Mr. Grumpy Face spat. You meowed in defense. Mr. Grumpy Face growled in response. Well, that's not very nice. ''Will you tell her to cut it out?!'' You continued to meow in your own defense. Well I'm just trying to help you don't have to be so grumpy! Edward kneeled down to look at you into your feline eyes into his human ones.

''Natalie that is enough, could you kindly leave him alone? If you don't mind.'' You pouted, but it was your job to help him! Your job is to cheer people up! Not leave them alone, you finally give in and meow in agreement starting to walk/crawl off in your most cat-like fashion. Well if he didn't want you to help him then you will just find someone else! You continue down the hall. You never went up or downstairs you were too scared too, last time you fell and hit your head on the stairs. So you just stayed in this hallway. This one was pretty long so it didn't really matter anyways! You continue to go on until you see a familiar mohawk.

It was one of the nicer patients the ones that you liked to be around. His name is Tavris. Tavris had always been more of a shy boy, he prefered to stay quiet but loved being around others. They say he was there because of the confidence problem. He also stuttered a bit and got really really shaky. You don't remember the name of it though. You run/crawl your way towards him. He would love your company!

''Meoww'' You stopped right in front of his wheelchair. You also heard that he had been paralyzed by birth some said that he got pushed off a ledge and broke both of his legs severely. Tavris smiled at you.

''Hi Natalie! H-h-how are you?''

''Meowwwww.''

''uh…. I'm g-g-guessing that meant y-y-your happy?''

''meow,''

''I'm sorry, I d-d-don't speak cat.''

''Meow'' Tavris laughed a bit, your conversations with him often were like this Tavris was awkward and you were a cat, there were going to be a few communication problems. Seriously what did you guys expect?

''I-i-i'm glad to see you Nata-a-alie.''

''Meow.''

**(I know that someone wanted me to Tav but I thought I would say that I prewrite chapters. I'm working on Tav's chapter now but I'm guessing that it'll be about two weeks before his is out. However suggestions are appreciated and leave a review if you have a questions or suggestions)**


	6. Simon

Simon

Your name is Simon Captor and you are coding. You've been coding for about ten hours now. Pretty much a new record for coding without a single break or really looking away from the screen. You spent most of your time coding you found it oddly calming, while others got angry and upset while they would code, You found it as an outlet for your anger and sometimes you wished your roommate could find something with the same effect. He was always angry, upset or grumpy about something. Well it probably had something to do with the fact that the guy never slept. Chronic Insomnia, he usually just wandered the halls at night. He rarely was in the room, usually only to change his clothes or to sleep when he actually does. However it usually for only a few hours before he wakes up again and leaves the room for several hours.

This particular line of code was getting tricky. You carefully typed making sure that you didn't miss anything and make a stupid mistake that would be incredibly hard to fix, just take it slow and steady type only as fast as you can handle without mistakes and then keep going at the same rate always. You exhaled continuing on the line listening as kids started to awake and roam the halls before their ''breakfast'' which was where everyone gathered into a room and were given trays of prison quality food. You ate (sometimes)

You are in this hellhole because you apparently ''has no manners in socially acceptable acts.'' so that means that they think that you're extremely rude. Well while you don't really know the meaning of ''socially acceptable'' but was that really a reason to be in a sort of mental asylum? You don't think so. It was your stupid aunt's fault. She wanted to send you here your aunt was strict, obnoxious and is quite rude. She pretty much yelled at your father until he gave up and sent you here. They told you that you weren't coming home until we learned ''manners'' yeah right. Your aunt didn't believe in mental illnesses. She believed it was ''all in their head'' or ''they just are having a bad day'' Well that only leads to more evidence that proves that your aunt sucks.

'_Knock Knock_' You looked up from your computer, who could be bothering you now? Don't they know that you're busy? After all who would want to talk to you? '_Knock Knock_' You rolled your eyes groaning.

''Come in.'' You heard the door open slowly as a head popped in. A frizzy browned haired girl walked in, her brown eyes seemed dull as ever. Her eyes were always dull. You heard some people outside your room saying it was because of the medication they gave her. Others say that she had some sort of traumatic near-death experience that caused to to act this way. You weren't quite sure what it was or even if it was one of those things. You just learned to forget about it You wouldn't dare to ask her. ''Hi Amanda what'th up?'' She moved toward the end of the bed and sat down. She didn't look you in the eyes. She never did.

''it's nice to see you too Simon. I haven't visited you in a while. I wanted to see how you were doing.'' You closed your laptop and set it on the desk by your bed. You sat up straight and stretched.

''I'm fine I gueth I've been coding for hours. I don't even know how long.''

''Around ten hours according to Karter.'' Since when did she talk to Karter ever? No liked

Karter not even Karter liked Karter. ''I ran into him this morning, he started ranting about it. He was angry about something. I am not sure what exactly what though.'' Well that makes more sense than it should. ''Did he sleep last night?''

''I don't think tho. If he did he was very quiet about it. which ith pretty much impothible.'' You lisped. It was something that everyone in your family did. It was just some weird genetic thing. You're not really sure.

''He doesn't sleep very often does he?''

''Like maybe two timeth a week? At motht at leatht. I'm not completely thure.''

''How are you?''

''I thought we were talking about Karter?''

''We were but now I'm asking about you. How are you Simon?'' You sighed. She asked this question every time she visited you. You weren't sure as to why but this time she seemed nervous in the most Amanda Medigo way possible. You shrugged.

''I'm fine I thuppothe, why do you alwayth athk that? Ith thomething wrong?'' You glared into her brown-chestnut eyes. Her emotions stayed the same. Quiet emotionless and reserved, your question seemed to have no effect on her. She didn't change her expression one bit it stayed the exact same.

''I ask because I worry, nothing else.'' Her response was cold, hard and definate. Nothing was sugar coated, abridged, or changed. Her words were matter of fact with absolutely no hesitation. That was how you knew that she wasn't lying.

You fiddle with your tinted glasses while thinking of a distraction, but you didn't exactly know how to respond there was no point in arguing about it. ''Well at leatht I'm okay. I get that you worry but there'th no reathon too. I can take care of mythelf jutht fine.'' Amanda looked at the floor You changed your position sitting criss crossed.

''I know you can Simon and I respect that but I still worry if you would prefer i'll stop asking how you are and speak to you about other topics.''

''Like what?''

''I do not know, whatever you would like to talk about.''

You lean back in your seat normally conversations with Amanda didn't last this long. Normally conversations didn't last long at all for you no matter who it was. Your conversations seemed to go for a short period of time before fading and then becoming nonexistent. You preferred it that way but with Amanda she liked to have nice conversations, ones that lasted longer than two to five minutes. It's not like you really had anything in common. ''I don't really care, do you want to talk about thomething?''

''I don't really know what we could talk about.'' Amanda stood brushing off her pants and heading near the door. ''I should go anyways, I have some other things to do. It was a nice speaking with you Simon. Oh, and I forgot to mention something. Your brother is in the hospital.''

''What? Are you thure? How do you know?''

''I heard some of the nurses talking about it earlier. Also I could hear him, he was calling out for you. He was here for a few minutes then he faded off. I'm not sure what happened to him I just now that he's in some sort of hospital and that we was dead for a short while. I'm not sure how long though.'' It was said that Amanda could hear the voices of the dead. You never completely believed the rumors to be true but this was too realistic.

''How do you know that it wath him?'' You asked standing and walking to grab her shoulder.

''He sounded a lot like you. He also called you ''bro'' I supposed that it was your brother.''

''Ith he okay?''

''I do not know, I am guessing that he is in a pretty serious I am guessing that the nurses will inform you soon I am not a very good person to ask. I'm sorry Simon but I must leave. Good luck my friend.'' Amanda opened the door and left leaving Simon alone again. He stood watching for a moment before sitting on the bed once more and leaving himself again to his own thoughts.


	7. Tavris

Tavris

Your name is Tavris Nitram and you we're wheeling yourself around the area. You had been paralyzed since you we're about eight years old after an accident; you don't talk about the incident anymore since it brings back way too many bad memories.

You were wheeling around trying to find anyone to hang out with before breakfast, as the meal didn't start for about another hour. You needed something to do in the meantime while waiting. Maybe you could just go back to your room, and maybe your roommate has already left.

Dave usually was up around five in the morning when he had his nightmares. You think that the reason you shared with him was because you wouldn't mind him waking up in the middle of the night or not sleeping at all. They figured it would be a little better than getting put in with that boy Karter. Supposedly, he was always grumpy, you had only seen him the hallways and when you were eating. He was usually alone stomping around the halls or poking at the food that they fed you. You had never talked to him, he kind of scared you, although you were sure that he wasn't as bad as everyone says he is. He probably is just kind of misunderstood… maybe? You aren't quite sure what he was; whatever he was he couldn't be so bad.

You wheeled past nurses as they started to wake up some of the others. This institute focused mainly of children and teens. So the only adults were usually nurses, doctors, or security. The only security officer that you knew was Edward he was pretty nice if not a bit...stiff maybe? You can't quite find a word to describe him. It was said he used to be a former patient no one is quite sure why though. He was pretty nice to most of the patients. He was younger, so he often talked with the other teens in the facility. Most everyone seemed to like him. Apparently he can also go up to the top floor somewhere that only a few security officers can enter. He hardly went up there though. He said that he just preferred to stay down with the others.

Since most everyone in the institution was awake now you could hear the sound of people talking, walking around, and some younger children playing. You wheeled around trying to find some of the people you like to spend time with. The you passed all kinds of people several of which you saw almost every day though most of them just seem to walk past and doesn't really say anything sometimes they will smile at you and wave. Some just pass without even looking in your direction, but you didn't mind that either.

As you passed several of the nurses most of them smiled and told you good morning as they usually did. In fact the morning seemed to pass like they normally did. With nothing particular happening as you simply wait for the day to pass and for the next day to begin. It was lonely here. You missed being around your dad and older brother. You missed messing around with him and playing video games together. You still talked with your brother by sending each other letters sometimes. He kept you up to date on what was happening back home. You told him about life here and about the people you met and saw, talk about when you get to come home, and what you both are going to do after that. You weren't sure when they would let you come back home you just hoped that it would be sooner than later. You hadn't talked to the nurses or your dad about it. You probably should do that at some point.

You used the elevator to go down a floor. Most of the patients weren't allowed to use the elevator only the nurses really. However, due to your ''disability'', they allowed you to use it. After all it's not like you could use the stairs anyway. That would just be unfair and cruel if they did that. In fact without any help, you don't think there's a safe way down them. Most of the ways you could go down safely require at least one other person that isn't with you. So, the thought of not letting you use the elevator is actually quite a stupid thought. The elevator doors open and you wheel yourself out into a hallway that looks almost identical to the floor above and below you. You started wheeling around the hall seeing if you can find anyone that you know.

This floor was rather empty. A few people passed by you but mostly it was completely empty. You headed toward the next elevator. You passed a girl who seemed to be smelling the wall you just wheeled past and avoided eye contact. She seemed to one of those weird patients who do strange things without really any kind of explanation. You tended to avoid them often the things that they did kind of scared you. Sadly, there were a lot of people like that here, and it could be hard to find someone who isn't really like that. You still tried however even if the search was hard. You continued through the hall passing many others. You spoke with Natalie earlier but after a while she left, heading in some sort of random direction, probably to chat with someone else. She wasn't the weirdest patient at least - she was strange but not off putting, and you liked that about her.

At the end of the hallway one of the patients sat leaning against the wall. She seemed to be staring off into space. There wasn't a lot to do here so it makes sense that she would be deep in thought. You didn't recognize her as she looked unfamiliar… maybe she was new? You wheeled your way a little closer to her. She looked up at you nervously and you exhaled to greet her.

"H-h-hello." You hated your stutter that was partially why you were here. The other reasons you prefer not to talk about. Due to your stutter you kept your sentences pretty short to avoid stuttering so much that it becomes hard to understand. The girl stared at you before smiling.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Her voice was cheery, something that was hard to keep up with in a place like this. She adjusted her glasses to get a better look at you and you took a deep breath. She was just a girl, it's not hard to talk to girls is it? You talk to Vicki all the time! Although normally, when you talk to Vicki, she's trying to hurt you in some manner or sense. So you guess that comparing conversations with Vicki to this new girl is kind of unfair and untrue. Sadly she's the only girl you really talk to besides Natalie but you know how that works.

"I'm T-t-t-tavris. Tavris Nit-t-tram. Nice to m-m-meet you." Crap you stuttered too much. You gulped it shouldn't matter should it? No she won't care. She won't care. What if she does? No she won't she won't. You wait for her response. She stood up putting her hands behind her back as she smiled. She was about an average height. Her long black hair loose behind her ear, she smiled again this time even wider.

"Hi there Tavris! It's nice to meet you! Today's my second day here. I'm Jade Harley."

**holy crap that was a mess before this should work however**


	8. Vicki

Your name is Vicki Serket and you are incredibly important. Currently, you are getting the newest info from your friends. They are very quiet and don't usually speak much, but you still listen when they do. Your friends hear about all of the newest gossip about what's going on in the entire asylum. They have even been to the highest floor and have heard about what is going on up there and about some of the patients there. They are not nurses or even other patients they are small and a bit creepy but go to the places that no one else can reach. You wish that you could be just like them and go to all the smallest corners of the entire building and then be able to escape. It was no fun here. Besides you had important things to do back at home!

Well since you're here what should you do? Maybe you should go and explore! You already know the asylum like the back of your hand there's no point in exploring! You'll just be re-exploring places you've already been and know about! There not a lot before breakfast maybe you should start heading down there already! Maybe if you do you won't have to wait in such a long line behind so many obnoxious patients. Then you can sit down and eat! You hope that they are serving good food today instead of the watery oatmeal they have you yesterday. That stuff wasn't good for someone as important as you! Anyway you like your plan of already heading so you can get in the front of the line to eat. You exit your room and make your way to the stairs. Maybe you could locate Tavris and convince him to let you use the elevator again. Sadly, he isn't on this floor so finding him would take quite a bit of time, time that you just don't have and personally don't want to spend of someone like him. Instead you just use the annoying stairs.

You took your time descending down the stairs being careful of each step so you don't accidentally trip over your own feet and make a fool of yourself after all last time that happened that obnoxious cool kid Dave ran down and instead of helping you he yelled something like ''I warned you about the stairs bro! I warned you dog!'' Whatever that means. Dave was known for saying really strange things and treating them as if they're normal things that everyone says and does. You liked to ignore him.

The cafeteria sadly was on the first floor which was soooooooo many more stairs to go down. This was so silly! You should just be able to use the elevator! You may not be disabled but you deserved it! You should be able to use it too! It just wasn't fair that he got to use it and you didn't! You descended down the stairs unhappily. You continued down the flights till you finally got down to the first floor, thank god. You walk toward the cafeteria. The floor seemed rather empty which was quite unusual, especially around this time in the morning. You figured at least a few people would be already waiting to eat instead the floor was rather empty except for the random nurse that would pass as usual. You didn't see any of your friends either even though you were sure that they could see you easily. They always could since they are everywhere in the building now matter where you are. You see the door in front of you and grin. Breakfast doesn't start for five more minutes and there isn't anyone in line yet! It's as if they knew you were coming down now and decided to let the most important person through first!

You make your way to the front of the "line", a clear smile on your face, when someone walks right past you and becomes the FIRST person in line. Who did this kid think they were?

You were overflowing with anger at the thought of this random kid thinking he could steal your spot! You marched right up to him to give him a piece of your mind.

''Excuse me but who do you think you are?'' You spat out at him. He turned around to face you. He was only about two inches taller than you, and he had the stupidest crooked tooth smile you've ever seen! You knew this boy was trouble and you had to deal with trouble yourself!

"Oh, um, hi there. I'm John and you are?"

"It's none of your business! John I didn't ask for your name I just wanted to know who you thought you were!'' You raise your voice a bit so that he can hear you loud and clear about just who you are and what you want.

''I think I'm John? I'm not sure what you're what you're asking me sorry.'' You huffed crossing your arms and glaring at him. He gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe I should let him off the hook just this once. Maybe. You considered your options carefully. Well this guy did seem kind of new so you'll give him a break.

''My name is Vicki Serket, remember the name... got it, John?'' You only let your words hiss a little to try and seem sort of friendly.

He didn't seem to notice that you were acting any bit of unfriendly keeping the dumb smile on his face like some sort of imbecile. He held out his hand to shake. You don't remember the last time you shook hands with someone under the age of thirty. However, this guy seemed to be acting rather calm and collected as if the world seemed to revolve around him! Well, he was certainly wrong!

''It's nice to meet you Vicki! Hey when does breakfast start?'' Oh. My. God. He didn't even know? That is so ridiculous! Is this guy truly so stupid or is he just playing the part of an idiot to make other people seem smarter? What is actually with this guy?! You try not to scream at him for being such a moron.

''In about a minute, you're actually in line for breakfast right now.'' You smile at him with the most sarcastic smile you can actually manage and try not to hiss at him. He grins with joy, man this guy is such a dork it's unbelievable. Right as you were about to add the best comment in the world there was the sound of a bell and you could hear the sound of rushing kids and teenagers to get their breakfast. You smile at him a bit evilly after seeing his horrified face at the yells of people rushing down stairs. ''Have fun John you look new so I don't think you know just what to expect but just for reference. I will always be first in line.'' Your name is Vicki Serket and you are now first in line.

(This is extremely overdue god high school is harder than I thought anyway this chapter is in honor of the end of the gigapause!)


End file.
